The apparatus described herein relates generally to dynamoelectric machines. More specifically, the apparatus relates to an apparatus and method for servicing or repairing dynamoelectric machine components in-situ.
Gas turbine compressor blades can get damaged due to the effects such as corrosion, rub cracks, pitting, and foreign objects. In the event of such damages, timely detection and repair of these blades are desirable to prevent tip liberation and subsequent compressor failure. The current practice for blade inspection and repair requires compressor case removal, which is inevitably time consuming and expensive. The removal of the compressor case for inspection and repair of compressor blades also creates undesirable outage time, thereby resulting in lost income for the machine owner/operator.